narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meikaigan
The Meikaigan (冥界眼, Literally meaning: Eyes from Hell) is the kekkei genkai of the Kuro clan. It is rumored to be a curse given to the clan for affiliating with the realm of the dead and the shinigami. Acquisition Those born with the ability to activate the Meikaigan must endure a near-death experience. It is taught in the clan that coming close to death often provides clarity to one's mind and the user can now see past any worldly ideals and emotions, changing the eye structure to reflect the soul. Because of this, it can also be known as Tamashigan, or Eyes of the Soul. Because of the power this dōjutsu holds, those who first acquire the prowess are often left paralyzed for a few days as their senses are overloaded. Users must train their eyes to become accustomed to the power and visuals until they are more experienced and are able to control the levels of sensing. Typically, this can take about a year, but for more experienced wielders the time can be cut in half. When the Meikaigan is activated it becomes apparent why this dōjutsu is called the eyes from hell. A flame appears on the users right or left eye, depending on which arm is dominant. Those who are ambidextrous are able to change the flame to whichever eye they please. Unlike other dōjutsu, the Meikaigan requires specific needs to be met in order for a transplant to work. The user receiving the eye must have gone through a near-death experience, otherwise, if the Meikaigan is transplanted into someone who hasn't, the eye will go blind and lifeless. The eye is also notoriously difficult to for a successful operation to occur, and in some cases, the eye has actually been known to ignite if transplanted improperly. For those who have received the eye, they report sometimes having nightly hellish visions or dreams or the previous owners past experiences with pain or hardships. Over time these nightmares will fade, but the bouts are extremely pertinent in those who have recently required it. Abilities The Meikaigan grants the wielder one broad ability: the "Eye of Death". Although the abilities are not literally restricted to either eye, the eye of death must be activated mentally. It's distinctly known for having a flame erupt from the eye when being used. "Eye of Death" # It shows the death of things, the weak points where everything is most easily broken and the imperfection in everything that will break down one day. They can be said to see the fate of all things, seeing the future, allowing them to see death. While there is a difference as to when a person or object will "end," it is certain that they will all arrive at that point because death is not something that "arrives," but rather is something already contained within an object at its creation and certainly bound to happen as part of the principle of causality. Anything with an origin must have an end, a "time of death" determined at the beginning, and as it already exists, it is not impossible to comprehend such a concept when the second stage of the Meikaigan is activated, allowing the user to see such possibilities. # Death emerges in two ways: through lines and through points. Through the surface, the user will see lines, where points are typically hidden underneath the lines but are often most easily pinpointed in a cluster of lines. These markings have no particular structure, so they can be described as solid, black "zigzagging scribbles" which are found all over the world, even within the air itself, that look like cracks. They can be harder to see during the day or in an area surrounded by bright light, but at night will emit a soft glow. Lines are different with each object. The lines of a living organism will keep changing position as long as it is alive and are constantly moving and irregular. The lines that are cut cause the corresponding part to die, making them never able to move again even if the main body is still alive. Beings will have a different amount of lines depending on their complexity. Humans will have a countable amount in geometric patterns. Resurrected humans have numerous lines all over their bodies that make their appearance hard to discern. While the lines of death show only "where things die easily", points can emerge to the eyes, which is "death itself. Tracing lines can break it or the object along the line, and can be traced with any sort of object, cleaning cutting it without any need of force. The object tracing the lines "sink into it", and although a finger will fit into the thicker parts, thinner objects like blades are more effective. It is possible that whatever object is tracing these lines can be broken. For example, if a finger is being used to trace along a line not thick enough, the finger can break. # Points of Death can be found as lines seem to flow towards them. There can be a number of them on an object or human depending on what it is. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function, which can be pierced by sharp objects, and makes the entity completely cease to function. When this happens, the process can be described as whatever "makes a human a human" or whatever "makes a tree a tree", is ended in the simplest way and unravels its existence, making it no more. Because lines and points are found everywhere, piercing a point can even stop certain inherent properties such as momentum, toxicity, disease, and other things that affect the environment. Those who have accumulated an exceptionally large weight of existence take longer to die because there is more of their existence that needs to unravel. It is absolutely permanent, and can't be reversed or bypassed, even through reincarnation or resurrection methods. # While the eye is powerful, it does have its limitations. The ability to kill something with the eyes requires the user to actually strike the target, so those physically above the user will easily be able to avoid them with little worry. Something "made of words" and "which has yet to exist" cannot be "killed." There are also existences that are hard or impossible to kill due to their nature, as there are those who lack an actual death. Trivia Category:DRAFT